pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 8)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Acuity Lakefront, Snowpoint City, Lake Acuity, Galactic Heaquarters, ... *Click here for Part 7. *Click here for Part 9. =Acuity Lakefront= A snowy area that is the entrance to Lake Acuity. This area is found between Route 217 and Snowpoint City. Events Lake Acuity Blocked Two Galactic Grunts is blocking the entrance to Lake Acuity. You cannot access this lake until you defeat Gym Leader Candice, which is the gym leader of the Snowpoint Pokémon Gym. Come back here when you defeat her. Click here to go to Snowpoint City. =Snowpoint City= Snowpoint City is located at the extreme north of Sinnoh, a quiet city with only a few houses and a gym, surrounded by trees and snows. There is a harbour there, which will take you to the Fight Area when you become the Pokémon League Champion. There is a temple called Snowpoint Temple stood there, where Regigigas lays. Click here to head to the gym. Events Snowpoint Harbour There is a harbour here, but the sailor only take those trainer who have been recognised by the Pokémon League. After you defeat the Elite Four and become a Champion, come back here and he will bring you to Fight Area. Trading Medicham for Haunter There is a girl living at a house at northwest of the city. She wanted a Medicham and she will trade her Haunter for it. Snowpoint Temple Main article: Snowpoint Temple Snowpoint Temple is found at the north of the city. If you did not have the three Pokémon in your party - Regirock, Regice and Registeel, you cannot enter the temple. When you have traded those Pokémon from earlier versions, come back here and the woman will allow you to enter the temple. There is a Regigigas at the bottom of the temple, so be ready to catch it. Snowpoint Pokémon Gym The whole gym is made up of ice. There are big snowballs on the ice and you have to slide down from the top platform to gain force to crush the snowballs. Most trainers use Ice-type Pokémon, some have Water-type and one have a Steelix. Prepare a Fire-type Pokémon such as Rapidash so that you will win many battles. To solve the puzzle and reach the gym leader, click the link below: Snowpoint Pokémon Gym - Route to Gym Leader Gym Leader Candice After crushing snowballs and sliding around, you finally meet up with Candice at the end. Candice have four Pokémon - three of them are Ice-type but Medicham is not. But her Medicham knows how to use Ice Punch, so beware. Prepare a Fire-type Pokémon to KO her Ice-type Pokémon. Bring out a strong Flying-type Pokémon to deal with her Medicham. You will be awarded an Icicle Badge after defeating her, which allows you to use HM08 Rock Smash outside battle, and you will receive TM72 Avalanche. Head to Lake Acuity now immediately. Click here to continue. =Lake Acuity= Main article: Lake Acuity One of the three lakes of Sinnoh, where Uxie resides. Events Meet Jupiter Again Head back to Lake Acuity when you got yourself an Icicle Badge from the Snowpoint Gym. When you enter the lake, you will find out that your rival have lost to Commander Jupiter. Jupiter then walk off to the exit and talk to you, and tell you not to go to Veilstone HQ to waste your time. Then she walks off. You then walk towards your rival. Your rival said about he is not strong enough, and said that he have watched Uxie suffers, and then he walks off. Head to Veilstone City now. Click here to continue when you reach Veilstone City. =Galactic Headquarters= Warehouse Area You should remember the warehouse located at northwest of the place where two Galactic Grunts stolen Prof. Rowan's grandkid Pokédex. However, there is a door blocking the room in the warehouse, disallowing you to go to the basement. You can open it with a Storage Key. Head in front of the Galactic Veilstone Building (northeast) and talk to the Galactic Grunt there. He said that because of you, he lost his Clefairy, then he claim that he does not know anything about the Storage Key, and he ran off, dropping the Storage Key on the ground. Pick it up, and head to the warehouse. Unlock the door there and pick up the Dusk Stone before going to the basement. Fight the 1st Galactic Grunt if you get caught in his eye, then run right and enter a small room to get the item Zinc. After that, go right all the way and fight with the 2nd Grunt. Climb upstairs when you fight the second Grunt, there should be a Grunt standing there but don't have any Pokémon. Climb upstair and turn around the corner and battle with the 3rd Galactic Grunt. Enter the right portal and walk a few steps to the next portal to get TM49 Snatch. Return to the original spot and enter the left portal. Climb up the staircase until you see the 4th Galactic grunt. Battle him. Enter the left portal when you defeat the fourth Galactic. Head to the left and fight with the Scientist. Head downstairs to the basement. Walk to the left and pick up TM36 Sludge Bomb and the Galactic Key. The Galactic Key can open the rest of the locked doors in the headquarters. You can leave the warehouse when you have the key, but you may want to fight the rest of the Galactic to earn more experience and cash. If you want to, return to the same spot you met the fourth Galactic Grunt. If you don't want to, click here to skip this part now. When you reach the spot where the fourth grunt is standing, go upstairs. The first Galactic you see will be facing down, but not engaging you in a battle. Head left and then battle with the rest of the Galactic Grunts. After you battle with the two Galactic grunts, use your Galactic Key at the door at the end and enter the room to get TM21 Frustration. After that, leave the area from where you come in just now. This time, you enter the other part of the headquarters through the main building. Main Building Area After you done with the Warehouse Area, head to the main building of the Galactic Headquarter at northeast of Veilstone City. Enter the left or middle door. When you enter the place, use the Galactic Key on the door at the center of this room. Then climb up the stairs. Head right and prepare to face another battle with the grunts. After battling the two grunts, don't head up to the room with chairs first. Go right all the way and enter the south portal. Warp until you get the item Max Revive, then come back to the same place and enter the room. Battle with scientist there to earn more experience. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs